Showdown
Showdown 'is the eighth episode of season one of Glee: The New Touch, and will premiere on October 12, 2013. After this episode airs, there will be a one-month hiatus before episode nine. Plot Sectionals are here and The Freakshows, with little preparation, face The Vocal Trebles. Episodes -The Freakshows were all on the glee club classroom, the word: SECTIONALS written on the board, everyone staring at Nick in front of them.- “Alright, guys, it`s almost time for Sectionals!” -Everyone cheered.- “Nothing could bring us down, guys. We have come so close together ever since this started. And now, we`re gonna win this thing!” -Shan and Grady were talking on the hallways.- “You will not believe this!” Grady told her excitedly. “Em, no! What?” “I finally asked Lisa out, we`re going to Luggini`s this Saturday.” Grady said, proudly and smiling. -Shan went suddenly red.- “Oh my gosh! That`s awesome! I-I-I- I ship you guys so much!” Shan said. ''“I want to sink that freakin ship.” ''She thought. “I ship us too. But I`m a little bit nervous, it`s the first time I`m going out with a girl…” “Relax, it will go out okay.” Shan told him. “Let`s hope so…. Anyway, are you ready for sectionals?” “I`m kinda nervous, actually… well, really nervous.” “Seriously, nothing will go wrong.” “What if I mess up?” “You wont, okay? You`re amazing, you won`t mess up. You were born to be a star, Shan, don`t hide yourself.” “That`s so sweet.” Shan said, smiling and blushing. “You`re sweet, and we will win sectionals, okay?” -Shan nodded.- “Okay.” -Andre and Kyle were on the football lockers.- “Do you think they`ll accept me, at glee club?” Andre asked Kyle. “Well, yeah. They already have. You have a pretty good voice also.” Kyle told him. “Yeah, but I mean, after what happened with Brandon. Do you think they will accept me? What happens if Brandon comes back?” “He`ll never come back, and we accept everyone, that`s what glee club`s all about.” -Sean, Wezz and the rest of the jocks walked in laughing.- “Hey, it`s the gay couple. Kyle and Andre. Sorry we interrupted your romantic thoughts.” Sean said, as they all laughed. “Ha ha ha. You`re so cool and funny, Sean.” Kyle said. “Did he really convinced you on joining homo-freak club?” Sean asked Andre. “I accepted. And, you know? It`s awesome.” -Everyone laughed.- “So, he really turned you gay, right?” Sean asked him. -Andre got up, his fists up, red in rage, but Kyle hold him.- “No use in that, man.” He told him, as Andre sat down again. -The jocks all laughed again.- “What do you guys think? We should give Andre a warm welcome to the loosers world?” Sean said, as he walked towards Kyle and Andre with the rest of the jocks. They grabbed them and threw them inside red, large lockers, locked them and walked away, laughing. “Welcome to glee club.” Kyle told Andre on the darkness. -Nick and Amy were having lunch at the teachers longue.- “What?! Is that true?” Amy asked Nick, her eyes, popping. “I don`t know, it all makes sense, actually.” Nick said. “Oh my gosh, that`s why she hates you so much, that woman is crazy, Nick!” “She is. But, she has reason to hate me. Her husband cheated on her, she loved him, even tough he was drunk. She really loved him. Yes, my father used to drink a lot when I was a kid, he changed as I grew older, started realizing he had a family, two families, actually, but he never even mentioned Miriam. He got better in time, but he died ten years ago, heart failure. I always knew him as a great man, not the man Miriam says he is… I thought he was a great man, I always wanted to be like him.” -Amy hold Nick`s hand.- “Listen to me. Your father will always stay the way he is on your head, okay? Miriam can suck it, she has to move on.” Amy said, as Nick grinned. “And you, you are going to go and win sectionals.” -Rose, smiling, walked down the hallways.- “''Life can be good. I was trapped in the darkness, in my own suffering, and I realized how stupid I was, I was just trapped under my own insecurities, and never realized how life can be awesome. I was thinking everything too much. I know that when I come out publicly, people will both hate me and others will stay the same. I know, people that hate me can go eat shit. I don`t give a crap if they hate me, I will be myself, and if they don`t like it, they can go eat crap. Honestly, I`m only worried about my dad, I don`t want to get kicked out of my house. But, well, he`s my dad, and I don`t think he will. Life is amazing. It really is.” '' -Rose got slushied by a cheerleader and she laughed and walked away. Rose closed her eyes and grinned.- “''Life is awesome.” '' '' '' -Samuel was on the restricted bathroom when Kat opened the door and walked in. Samuel smiled as she did so.- “Hey.” She said. “Hi.” “I think our duet will be amazing, we`ll kill it. I just love Ironic.” Kat said. “Yeah, Alanis Morissette is one of my favorite singers. We`ll win sectionals.” Samuel said. -Kat got closer to Samuel.- “Your advise helped me so much, I decided to stop harming myself, I was just being stupid. My life sucked at that moment, my past sucks, but, thanks to you, I`m so much better now.” “I used to cut myself too, I hated myself, I hated everything. My past also`s shit, but, my present is currently much better, thanks to you.” “So much in common. A cheerleader and a-.” “A freak.” -Samuel got closer to Kat and their lips met each other. Their lips then separated as they both smiled.- “That was the hottest thing ever.” Kat said. “You`re the hottest girl ever.” “I had been waiting for this.” Kat said, as they kissed again. “You know? Ironic really relates to us, how it`s kinda ironic we got this close together, when we`re so different.” “That`s why we`ll win, you and I.” -Kat and Samuel again kissed.- -The Freakshows were now backstage at an auditorium. They girls were wearing short, pastel purple dresses matched with white heels and they guys wore pastel purple shirts, with a white skinny tie, white slacks and white dress shoes.. They were all retouching their outfits and getting ready for their performances. Just then, Ken Harmon, the director of The Vocal Trebles, and Jared Shay walked in.- “Hello, Freakshows.” Ken said, as everyone stared at him. “I just wanted to greet you all and wish you good luck on this competition. You`ll be needing it.” “Brandon was plotting with you! He gave you all our numbers, everything about us!” Leni suddenly blurted out. -Ken and Jared laughed.- “We had nothing to do with that, it was Brandon`s decision. Poor boy, everyone, everyone hates him. Well, he deserves it.” “You`re a little bastard, Ken, and you are a coward and a self egoist man, you only care about winning, about you, your reputation, go to hell Ken. And you, Jared, you were all over Brandon, you used him, you used him to win, you don`t care about anything, you little bitch, I hope you all loose, suckers.” Kat told them. “Well, well, well! It seems you need to control this little one, Nick.” “No one needs to control me.” “I had enough of this stupid talk, now, Jared and I have to go win a competiton, freaks.” Ken said as he and Jared walked away. “What the fuck was that?” Iris asked, as they all remain silent. “No idea, ignore him, guys. He is just crazy now.” -The lights went off once.- “Okay, time to see our first rival.” -The Freakshows were all sitting on a large auditorium, full of people. Amy and Principal Bell were also there.- “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our judges!” A voice called all over the room. “Famous local market manager, Timmy Tips!” -An old, fat man stood up and everyone clapped.- “Famous voodoo priest, Angela Loorie!” -A slender, African-american woman, wearing long purple drobes, stood up and everyone clapped.- “And, famous hater and judge, from The X Factor, Simon Cowell!” -Simon Cowell, smiling, stood up and everyone cheered and clapped loudly.- “Oh my gosh, Simon Cowell will be judjing us!” Shan said, nervously. “And now, please welcome, from Greenwich, Connecticut, The Color League!” -The Color League, all wearing outrageous colors and uniforms, took on the stage.- ''“Mister Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest, that I`ve ever seen. Give him two lips like roses in clover, then tell him that his lonesome nights are over. Mister Sandman, I am so alone, don`t have anybody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam, mister sandman, please bring me a dream.” -The Color League were sitting on stage and clapping and laughing singing the song. The Freakshows all stared at each other, perplexed.- “''Mister Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I`ve ever seen. Give him the word that I`m not a rover, then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.”'' -The Color League ended their performance and everyone clapped, confused. They left the stage and the voice started again.- “Ladies and Gentlemen, now, from New London, Connecticut, please welcome The Vocal Trebles!” -The lights went off and suddenly turned on, revealing The Vocal Trebles in Tuxedo with Jared on the lead.- “''Maybe it`s the way she walked straight into my heart and stole it through the door and past the guards, just like she already owned it. I said, “can you give it back to me?” she said, “never in your wildest dreams!” '' -The Vocal Trebles now all danced and sang while the crowd started clapping and cheering.- “''And we danced all night, to the best song ever, we knew every line, now I can`t remember how it goes but I know that I won`t forget her, `cos we danced all night to the best song ever. I think it went oh, oh, oh. I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah. I think it goes…. Woo!” '' -Jared`s vocals, dance moves and looks continued impressing the audience who was going wild.- “''Said her name was Georgia Rose and her daddy was a dentist. Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth), but she kissed me like she meant it. I said, “can I take you home with me?” She said, “never in your wildest dreams!” And we danced all night to the best song ever we knew every line, now I can`t remember how it goes but I know that I won`t forget her, `cos we danced all night to the best song ever. I think it went oh, oh, oh. I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah. I think it goes…. Woo! You know I know you, you know I`ll remember you. I know, you know, I hope you`ll remember how we danced, how we danced (one, two, one two three four!) And we danced all night to the best song ever we knew every line, now I can`t remember how it goes but I know that I won`t forget her, `cos we danced all night to the best song ever. I think it went oh, oh, oh. I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah. I think it goes…. Woo!”'' -The Vocal Trebles ended their performance and the crowd clapped wildy, except for The Freakshows that remained on their seats.- -The lights went out again, and turned on as The Vocal Trebles started another performance.- “''I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, suit and tie.”'' Jared sang as they all remained standing on the same position. “''I can`t wait `till I get you on the floor, good-looking. Going so hot, just like an oven. And owww burn myself, but just had to touch it. It`s so fire and it`s all mine. Hey baby we don`t mind all the watching, `cause if they study close, real close they might learn something. She ain`t nothing but a little doozy when she does it, she`s so fire tonight.”'' -The Vocal Trebles now engaged on a routine, holding their tuxedos.- “''And as long as I have my suit and tie, Imma leave it all on the floor tonight and you got fixed up to the nines, let me show you a few things. All pressed up in black and white, and you`re dressed in that dress I like love is swinging in the air tonight let me show you a few things, let me show you a few things, show you a few things about love. Now we`re in the swing of love, let me show you a few things. Show you a few things, about love.”'' -The audience again got crazy about the vocal trebles looks, but the freakshows remained with bored expressions.- “''Stop, let me get a good look at it. So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty, shit so sick got a hit and picked up a habit, that`s all right, `cause you`re mine. Go on and show `em who you call your daddy, I guess they`re just mad cause girl, they wish they had it. My killer, my thriller, yeah, you`re a classic, and you`re all mine tonight. And as long as I have my suit and tie, Imma leave it all on the floor tonight and you got fixed up to the nines, let me show you a few things. All pressed up in black and white, and you`re dressed in that dress I like love is swinging in the air tonight let me show you a few things, let me show you a few things, show you a few things about love. Now we`re in the swing of love, let me show you a few things. Show you a few things, about love.” '' -The Vocal Trebles ended their performance to a standing ovation and claps from the public, except from The Freakshows, who nervously stared at each other.- -The Freakshows were backstage, getting ready for their performance.- “Alright, guys, gather up.” Nick said, as they all gathered around on a circle. “We can all do this, we are the outcasts, the freakshows, we are the cheerleaders, the jocks, the ignored, the gays, and we all got together. I`m so proud of each one of you, guys, I really am. You settled out your differences and learned to work out as a team. Nothing could bring you down, and nothing will.” -The lights turned off twice.- “Alright guys, go kill it.” Nick said, as they all cheered. -Kat and Samuel were on the other side of the theater curtain, staring at each other.- “And now, from Woodsville High School, The Freakshows!” The voice called. -Kat and Samuel hold hands for a second, and then let go as the curtain rised up, and they faced the huge audience in front of them.- “''An old man, turned ninety-eight, her won the lottery, and died the next day. It`s a black fly in your chardonnay, it`s a death row pardon two minutes late.”'' Kat song, softly, staring at the audience and at Samuel. “''And isn`t it ironic… don`t you think.”'' Samuel sang. “''It`s like rain, on your wedding day, it`s a free ride, when you already paid. It`s the good advice that you just didn`t take, who would have thought…. It figures.”'' Kat and Samuel sang in perfect harmony and powerfully as the crowd started singing along and cheering. “''Mr. Play it safe, was afraid to fly, he packed his suit case, and kissed his kids goodbye. HE waited his whole damn life to take that flight, and as the plane crashed down, he thought “well isn`t this nice..”” Samuel sang, with his unique, cold voice. “''And isn`t it ironic, don`t you think?” '' ''“It`s like rain, on your wedding day, it`s a free ride, when you already paid. It`s the good advice that you just didn`t take, who would have thought…. It figures.” Kat and Samuel sang, as they stared at each other, and the crowd cheered. “''A traffic jam, when you`re already late, a no-smoking on your cigarette break. It`s like then thousand spoons when all you need is a knife, it`s meeting the man of your dreams, and then meeting his beautiful wife.” '' Kat sang perfectly. “''And isn`t it ironic…. Don`t you think?” '' “A little too ironic… and yeah, I really I do think.” '' ''“It`s like rain, on your wedding day, it`s a free fire, when you already paid. It`s the good advice, that you just didn`t take, who would have thought…. It figures.” Kat and Samuel united on a very powerful harmony and the crowd exploded. “''Life has a funny way, funny way, of helping you out. Helping you out.” '' Kat and Samuel ended the song in perfect unison, and received a standing ovation. They stared at each other and smiled as they were joined by the rest of The Freakshows. -The Freakshows all stood uniformically as the lights turned on.- “''I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely.”'' Shan sang, as they all performed a choreographic routine. “''I guess that I forgot I had a choice, I let you push me past my breaking point, I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.” Kat sang. “''You held me down, but I got up.” Leni sang, as the freakshows all sang, “HEY!” “Already brushing off the dust. You hear that voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground.” “''You held me down, but I got up”'' Kyle sang, as the freakshows all sang, “HEY!” “Get ready `cause I`ve had enough. I see it all, I see it now.” -The Freakshows all started doing a great choreographed routine as they all sang in a powerful unison: “''I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, cause I am a champion, and you`re gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion, `cause I am a champion, and you`re gonna hear me roar. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. You`re gonna hear me roar.”'' -The crowd stood up and started clapping and cheering.- “''Now I`m floating like a butterfly, stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero.”'' Ula sang. “''You held me down, and I got up”'' Lucas sang, as the rest sang “HEY!” “Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground.” '' ''“You held me down, but I got up.” Andre sang. “HEY!” “Get ready `cause I`ve had enough, I see it all, I see it now.” '' -The Freakshows again started their routine as they all sang in a powerful harmony: “''I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, cause I am a champion, and you`re gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion, `cause I am a champion, and you`re gonna hear me roar. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. You`re gonna hear me roar. You`ll hear me roar oh- oh-oh-oh You`re gonna hear me roar.” -Principal Bell is seen singing the song and clapping with the audience, and Brandon is seen at the back, with a cold expression on his face.- “''Ro-ar, ro-ar, ro-ar, ro-ar, ro-ar”'' Rose sang, building up to a very powerful tone. “''I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, cause I am a champion, and you`re gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion, `cause I am a champion, and you`re gonna hear me roar. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. You`re gonna hear me roar. You`ll hear me roar oh- oh-oh-oh You`re gonna hear me roar….” '' -The Freakshows ended their performance with a standing ovation from the public, everyone cheering at them as they smiled proudly.- -The judges: Simon Cowell, Timmy Tips and Angela Loorie were on a small room, sitting around a glass-rounded table.- “First of all, what the hell am I doing on a school glee club sectional competition?” Simon Cowell asked, “and second, the color league was aweful, it seemed like it was a dog, trying to sing on the morning, dressed up as a gorilla.” “Mhm, I agree with the sir. That was disgusting.” Angela said. “For me, the winner`s The Vocal Trebles. They were amazing.” Timmy said, as Angela added- “And hot.” “Yes. I liked those vocal trebles also, but, is there a gap on the market for them?” Simon asked. “Simon, we`re not on X Factor.” “Oh, right. Those Freakshows were good, but kinda pathetic, actually. Their name is-pathetic.” “Well, they weren`t bad.” Timmy said, “that duet was amazing, and everyone liked Roar. But I still don`t know if they were better than the vocal trebles.” “I think The Freakshows deserve to win. They went out there and killed it, far more enjoyable than the vocal trebles.” Angela said. “Okay so, it`s the gays against the freaks.” Simon said. “And I think we`ve come to our decision.” -Later, all three clubs (The Color League, The Vocal Trebles, The Freakshows) were standing on the auditorium, waiting to hear the news of the winner. The Vocal Trebles and The Freakshows continued staring at each other.- -Simon Cowell walked down the stage and everyone clapped.- “Let`s get this over with, shall we? I don`t even know why the hell I`m here.” Simon said, as everyone remained silent. “Okay, in third place, it`s The Color League.” -The Color League smiled as they received the third place trophy.- “And now, the winner, is…” -In slow motion, The Freakshows stared at each other. Samuel and Kat exchanged a look, Shan stared at Grady, they all nervously stared at The Vocal Trebles, as Jared was grinning. On the crowd, Brandon seemed dull, while Nick, Amy and Principal Bell stared nervously.- “… The Freakshows.” Simon said, as the freakshows suddenly exploded on an emotional rage and jumped and smiled proudly. Kat and Samuel rapidly kissed and everyone stared proudly as they grabbed the first place trophy, while Nick cheered from the crowd and clapped, and Brandon smiled, while Jared stared angrily and grabbed the second place trophy. The Freakshows raised their trophy up in the air, proud. -Back at the glee club choir room, The Freakshows arrived with their first trophy. They were all still on their sectionals uniforms and were still cheering because of their win. They placed the trophy on a shelf, as they all stood around it.- “Remember this, guys, The Freakshows first competition win ever!” Nick said, as again they all cheered. “We all did this together, guys. An amazing job, cheerleaders, jocks, outcasts, we got together and killed it, and I`m so proud of you guys.” “At first I felt repulsed by all of you, but, to be honest….. I love you guys!” Lexie said, as everyone smiled at her. “And I`m sorry I was originally going to destroy you, but you can`t be destroyed.” -The Freakshows all continue staring at their win, Kat and Samuel holding hands, Rose, happy and proud. Shan, nervous about Grady`s date with Lisa, but more confident than ever. Kyle and Andre, proud of following their true dreams, Lexie, somehow proud she didn`t destroyed the club, never imagining she would be surrounded with people like that. Iris, glad to be sorounded with those people and not with cheerleaders. Leni and Ula, glad to be achieving their dreams. Lucas, somehow sad, yet proud he had told the truth about Brandon. They were all proud about something. Proud of being a Freakshow.- '-END- ' Songs Cast Absent Main Cast Members *'Jessica Lange '''as Miriam Gelossa Special Guest Stars *'Angela Basset 'as Angela Loorie *'Matt Bomer 'as Ken Harmon *'Simon Cowell 'as himself *'Pruitt Taylor Vince 'as Timmy Tips Guest Stars *'Cody Christian as Wezz Samson *'Zooey Deschanel '''as Principal Bell *'Zac Efron 'as Jared Shay *'Scott Evans 'as Sean Preston *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Hayden Pannettiere '''as Lexie Hope Polls The first part has ended. Which was your favorite episode? Welcome To High School Boom A Little Party Never Killed Nobody Into You In The Darkness The Plot Summertime Sadness Showdown Which is your favorite main character so far? Brandon Iris Kat Kyle Leni Lucas Miriam Nick Rose Samuel Shan Ula Which was your favorite song? Mr Sandman Best Song Ever Suit & Tie Ironic Roar Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes